The Ghost King and the Ghost Rider
by Br0kenThOrn
Summary: *Prequel to Infinity Wars Divided We Stand by 100th Century and just after Ant-Man* A few months have passed since the Giant War, and all is peaceful in the Demigod world. For Nico however, he's now his father's bounty hunter. Things are peaceful but like all things peaceful it means worse is yet to come.
1. Hellrider (Judas Priest)

**Author's Note: Hi there so I re read this chapter and I noticed a lot of mistakes I'm a perfectionist and for some reason I have trouble with spacing out the story so when I do a line break for dialogue it breaks like the rest however everything else is all put together and I have no clue to fix that problem can someone help me I'd really appreciate it. So, this story takes place in the same Universe as the story Infinity Wars Divided I Stand by 100** **th** **Century. But it is a prequel and it's a Nico story if I have to set a timeline for this I would be after Blood Of Olympus in the PJO universe but in the timeline wise of the MCU as a whole I'll say a few weeks after Age of Ultron but before Ant-Man and obviously before Civil War.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story all characters that appear are property of Rick Riordan or Marvel Studios. I'm just making this story for fun. Also if I would have to rate this story as if I would show it on TV or a movie I'm obviously not making Deadpool which is amazing by the way. This story isn't R it's not PG-13 either I'll say it's….between PG-16 to 14A.  
**

**Chapter 1: Hellrider *Judas Priest***  
"P-please…I didn't do nothin'. W-who are you?"

"You know who I am, don't bother hiding it. You owe my father five seconds of having to include your name on my list, and owe me more for tracking your sorry arse down. Now, do you want to do it the easy way or the hard way?"

"No! E-everyone was doin' it, but I swear I didn't mean—"

"Easy, or the hard way?"

"Listen to me Kid he is coming … he… he'll kill us all"

"Hard it is."

With a blink of an eye, the streetlights went out as the world turned cold, and a second later, the man's body lay on the ground, his head rolling a few metres away. As colour slowly flooded back into the world, Nico di Angelo muttered out a chant, and the man's head and body were sucked into the concrete Earth. The 16-year-old half-blood sighed, his hand passing through his shadow mask to rub his temple tiredly. This new mercenary-type job he now had was tiring and time-consuming, but someone had to do something to collect all the escaped souls back to the Underworld, and no one could be more suitable for the job than Nico.

He'd first got the job just a year after the end of the war, when things have settled down. Will had decided to go back to school that year, and invited Nico, but he'd declined without hesitation. There was no freaking way he was going back to school, even if his then best friend – now boyfriend – was attending.

Nico slipped a hand into his pocket, and pulled out a black tablet given to him by his father

It was very similar to the mortal iPads, but it had an eternal battery life, unbreakable screen, and unlimited memory. Nico pressed the Messenger application and just as he got a message from Thanatos.

 _The soul of William Hudson collected. Will send you the next name soon_

Nico rolled his eyes at that, before slipping the device back into his pocket. A few months of hunting souls… Nico pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and headed for the busy street of East LA just literally around the corner. He had just stepped under the dim light of the moon when he caught his reflection on the reflective window behind a convenience store.

A hooded black figure stared back at him, baggy sleeves from a black robe hung from long arms as he lifted them. All he needed was a scythe to complete the grim reaper look. At that thought, Nico allowed himself to smirk. He was just several metres from stepping onto the busy street when he changed his mind and decided to look normal for once…well, at least not looking like a poorly dressed Halloween enthusiast since that Hades worshipping day was merely a few weeks away.

The half-blood subsequently pulled off his robe and stuffed it into his pocket, before waving away his shadow-mask. Once again, he stared back into his reflection; now obsidian black eyes stared back at him, eye-bags hanging heavily from underneath them, showing his lack of sleep. His face was weary, skin pale as usual, and black hair messy. He noticed how his hair barely grazed the collar of his shirt, and remembered how Hazel had practically strapped him to a chair and cut his 'gods-awful 70s length hippie hair' as described by Annabeth. Hey, it wasn't his fault he never had the time to cut his hair or had the effort to get the damned knots out. It was odd seeing his own face again, as he hadn't for a while. Shrugging to himself, Nico headed out towards the crowded street; he was far too tired to shadow-travel again, and dug out a few bills from his pockets. Perhaps he'll have the first hot-meal for dinner since the last time he dropped by camp long enough to stay – around a month ago.  
Suddenly he heard an alarm bell ringing he looked peeked at the street where it was closest. He looked and in the middle of the street was a pickup truck and in the bed of the truck was bald skinned white male holding a rocket launcher. Nico turned and saw a Hispanic lady walking on the sidewalk, unfortunately one of the men with guns saw her as well.

"Kill her man we can't leave witnesses."

Nico's eyes widened, he knew he should shadow travel in public but at the moment he didn't care. He shadow traveled and tackled the old lady out of the way, as bullets were flying everywhere. He turned and saw the lady sprinting away in terror. Then, he heard it… an engine revving. He looked over the side of the van he was hiding behind. He couldn't quite tell what car it was but it had a big engine supercharger. The revving was so loud Nico almost covered his ears. Then he saw the back tires spinning and he watched as the car took off like a Rocket.

"Shoot it, shoot it now!"

One of the robbers ordered. Nico watched as the man on the truck bed fired the rocket launcher at the car. BOOM it had the car dead on, and yet incredibly it didn't stop it instead the car went up into the air from the weapon it did a spin in the air like it was a gymnast, then the car landed perfectly and kept charging towards them. With its wheels on fire and its supercharger blowing flames as well. The car kept driving faster and faster. Until Nico watched as it rammed into the truck head on. Nico's eyes nearly popped out as a ring of fire arose from the road around the two vehicles. The son of Hades watched in shock as one guy was being dragged to the black car which didn't even have a scratch on it. He kept hearing the man who fired the rocket begging for Mercy. Then he heard a loud splat and saw that the side of the truck was now red with blood. Which made Nico almost throw up, the driver of the truck tried escaping but was grabbed by the other driver. He was then dragged across the cement and Nico saw the trunk being opened. It was then that Nico saw who was driving the black muscle car, and seeing its face almost made Nico want to back away slowly. It was humanoid wearing a leather jacket and black jeans but instead of where the head is supposed to be it was a skull. In fact it the whole body was literally a skeleton. But the thing that scared Nico the most was that the Skeleton was on fire where the skin was supposed to be. The Flaming Skeleton looked at Nico, got into his car and drove off leaving a trail of fire tire tracks behind it. Nico heard police sirens in the distance so he shadow traveled out of there as fast as he could. When he arrived in Cabin 13 he sat on his coffin shaped bed and started panting like his heart was going a million miles an hour. Nico knew that whatever he saw wasn't from the Underworld. Nico was thinking what every other demigod was thinking. Ever since Tony Stark announced himself as Iron Man, people with abilities have been showing up out of the woodwork. First it was Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, the rest of the Avengers, Thor in England, Captain America who Nico used to collect the trading cards of him back in the 40's in Washington, and then finally it was the Inhumans, people whose ancestors were experimented on by Aliens and were given powers. That more and more beings with abilities were showing and right now the tension in the Demigod world was thick and ready to explode lots of Demigods were talking about hiding in Camp Jupiter for the rest of their lives. Others were talking about that this planet wasn't big enough for Demigods, Superheroes, and the Inhumans, and that they need to be taken out. Otherwise their world would be exposed. Nico was scared of the world they were living in now. It didn't help matters that Zeus was acting more paranoid and high tempered than usual. Saying that we need to go to War with Asgard since Loki had killed so many people in the Gods own home of Manhattan. That option was shut down immediately by the rest of Olympus. Nico just couldn't shake this feeling in his gut that their world wasn't going to be kept in the shadows for long, and then there was the flaming Skull. He thought about Iris messaging Reyna and Frank to let them know something like was going on less than 6 hours away from their home.

" _No I shouldn't tell them yet what good would telling them right now other than scare them?"_ He asked himself.

"Well they could send help maybe Hazel and Frank could help me with this." He answered.  
 _"And what would you tell them? You were going after an escaped soul when you saw a flaming skeleton wearing biker style clothes driving a car that was on fire and did flips in the air."_

His mind told him right back. Nico came to the conclusion that maybe he should talk with his father about what he saw first then only if it was necessary would he tell the others about it. He passed out as soon his head hit the pillow.

"Don't get involved in this issue son." A voice said to him.

Nico opened his eyes and saw that he was in his father's Throne room in the underworld. He saw on the throne was Hades himself but instead of wearing Greek armor instead he was wearing clothes that wouldn't have looked out of place at either rock concert or a biker bar. He wore a cut off leather jack with a black long sleeved shirt with rips on the upper chest and sleeves. He also wore a ring with a sharp point on it indicating his marriage to Persephone.

"Don't get involved with this issue son." He said again.

"What issue?" Nico asked knowing what his father was going to say.

"The Ghost Rider." His father answered.

" _Ghost Rider? Well it's a better then the name I was thinking"_ He thought.

"What is he?" Nico asked.

"Vengeance." His father replied as he stood up and started pacing.

"That's it? So Nemesis created this… this Ghost Rider. Is she that bored and she has that much time on her hands."

"It's not Olympian." Hades answered.

Hades saying those three words scared Nico. It's not Olympian, than what was it? At first he thought it was from Asgard like Thor. Nico was annoyed with Asgard revealing itself to the world during the invasion of New York and with what happened in England. It was getting harder and harder to go after lost souls that escaped the Underworld. Plus hate groups were popping up all over the world. They were called the Watch Dogs. To Nico they looked and sounded pretty close to the Nazi's or the KKK back when he was younger back in the 40's. The Watchdogs were created in response to the Inhuman Outbreak. Hades turned to look at his son. 

"Nico for once listen to me don't get involved in this there are some supernatural entities in this world you and the rest of the demigods shouldn't know about if they did the tension that is already going on in our world will…"

He made an exploding motion with his hands to emphasize his point. Nico could see where his father was coming from. That some things existed in this world that the Demigods didn't need to know, Nico smirked at what his friend would do if he told them about the Ghost Rider. Percy and Jason would try and find him to stop him, Piper would use charmspeak to try and get him to leave, Annabeth would try and research him, Reyna would train to kill him, Frank and Hazel they would worry that it was some spirit sent to bring Hazel back to the Underworld.  
It was morning when Nico opened his eyes. Luckily it was a Saturday so that meant no activities today which were a good thing for Nico. He got up and saw a note on his bedside table. 

_Dear Nico  
I know who you are looking for, and I want to help. I can't say everything in a letter in case Zeus or Hades is able to read it. We have to talk face to face. Make sure you are alone in your cabin at 7:30 tonight, if you are I will tell you everything you need to know about the Ghost Rider, and where you can find him  
Signed.  
Informant.  
_


	2. No Way Back (Eclipse)

Author's Note: Wow thank you for the support everybody I really appreciate it. Anyway, you all know the drill I don't Percy Jackson or Agents of Shield.

Chapter 2: No Way Back  
Nico was nervous as he was walking to breakfast. Not nervous about the meeting tonight from whoever sent him the note but at the Ghost Rider. It wasn't the appearance of the Ghost Rider that made Nico nervous. Or the car it drove. In fact, Nico thought the car looked badass. He smirked at himself imagining Leo trying to figure out how it worked. But it was the fact that it could take a rocket launcher full on and not even have a scratch on him. That was what made Nico nervous. Yes, even though he was the son of an Olympian God, he was still vulnerable to human made weapons. If that wasn't enough Nico was hearing rumors about some old guy named Adrian Toomes was using technology from the Invasion of New York, and using it to steal advanced weapons to sell on the black market. The Invasion, Nico scoffed. That day changed the world for all demigods. He thought back to where he was that day. He was on Olympus with Hades, when the aliens came. Olympus was in an absolute uproar, The Gods debating on what to do. Zeus wanted to out right blast the aliens out of the sky with his master bolt. Then they saw the Avengers, Chiron was told by Athena to stop the demigods from fighting the aliens at all cost. An action that Nico later learned infuriated Percy. Then Zeus saw Thor, it took all of Artemis's ability to calm him down to stop Zeus from leaving Olympus and landing on the roof of Stark Tower to fight the Asgardian, it was after the Invasion from Hades that Nico learned that Asgard and Olympus don't get along for many reasons, from what Nico was able to peace together it was that the Asgardians and the rest of the Nine Realms, yes there was more than just earth, which scared Nico. It made him feel like he and all his friends and allies had discovered that they were fish and the pond that they lived in was connected to a giant ocean. For a while Nico was mad at his father for not telling him about the rest of the threats that lay beyond just earth. But after what happened in Sokovia. He realized that the rest of the Demigod world didn't need to know about this Ghost Rider yet. He went about his day like usual well usual for him not for the rest of his friends. He mainly spent the day in his cabin relaxing watching movies on the Hpad. Then he looked and saw it was time for lunch. It's a strange feeling, but when you are dreading something, and you would give anything to slow down time. It has a funny way of speeding up. Even though Nico spent the rest of the Afternoon with Will Solace. There was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something telling him that he shouldn't do this. But as his brain was telling him to stay away from the Ghost Rider. Something else was telling him the opposite that this Ghost Rider is something that could blow their secret. It wasn't until the dinner bell rang and he was at the Hades table. Having a New York Style Hot Dog, being in the Lotus Casino. Where timed had slowed down but it was still moving so Nico had with time had understood the modern world. It was like being in History Class. Nico didn't age so it was easier for him and his Sister.

"Nico what is wrong?" 

Nico fell out of his daze after seeing Will snapping his fingers with a stink eye on his face.  
"I've been trying to ask talk to you for almost 5 minutes. What is up?" The son of Apollo asked him.

"Nothing" He replied. 

"Nico come on." Will said to him. 

"It's nothing" Nico repeated to his boyfriend.  
Will rolled his eyes and got up. 

"Where are you going?" Nico asked. 

"I have stuff to do in Cabin 7 teaching the new kids on how to deal with gorgon injuries." Will answered as he left Cabin 12. 

"I thought he would never leave." A voice said in the shadows said. Nico jumped and readied his Stygian Iron Sword and got into a fighting stance. Another sword clashed with his as a figure stepped out of the shadows. Nico half expected it to be his father or Hecate. But instead it was someone else. Nico knew it was a Goddess. But it was one he had never met before. She had on business attire. Like she was a business lawyer about to head to court. At first glance Nico thought she was wearing red sunglasses. 

"Who the Hades are you?" Nico asked her. Readying himself for a fight.  
The Goddess smiled, then she closed her eyes. Her form started changing, a white cloth wrapped around her eyes, and a balance scale appeared in her left hand. As soon as the scale emerged from wherever it was hiding. Nico instantly knew who she was. He wasn't the best at naming ancient artifacts or recalling ancient myths or stories but he knew her the sister of Hyperion, daughter of Gaea. The Personification of Law and Order. 

"Themis" Nico said to her in realization. The Goddess nodded. 

"It was you who sent me that note." Nico again started putting the puzzle pieces together. Again, she didn't answer but she nodded. 

"What do you want with the Ghost Rider?" He asked her making the choice to keep his sword out. He knew he couldn't hurt her but he could injure her to buy him enough time to run to Chiron and warn him. 

"What I want with the Ghost Rider? Well isn't it obvious boy I want him gone. He is an insult to everything I stand for!" Themis snapped. Clearly this was a sore subject for her. 

"What has he done?" Nico asked her. 

"He is being Judge Jury and Executioner. He is an insult to everything I stand for I am the symbol of Law and Order!" Themis snapped at Nico so suddenly he jumped back. He understood why Themis hated the Ghost Rider. But there was something else, he couldn't really explain it but was as though something else was adding to Themis's anger.  
"Themis Enough." A second voice. Nico knew who this voice instantly, she was the reason that they had gotten Percy back, she had helped Hazel with her powers.

"Lady Hecate" Nico bowed to her as she arose from the shadows. She looked the same as what Hazel described to him. But something had changed in her. Nico focused more then saw it was weariness, she looked like a young adult who was balancing being a single parent, night classes, and work.  
"Ever since Thor's adventure in London last year people's minds are opening more and more to the unexplained your uncle Zeus being more paranoid then usual is doing everything he can to work the mist to hide our world from mortals."  
Nico understood where she was coming from. Every day more and more people with abilities were appearing. It was harder for Demigods to live normal lives.  
"Nico, we want to show you something."

Hecate said as she brought out a vial of a midnight blue liquid that looked like it was being held inside a glass bottle of perfume.

"Drink this and while you sleep tonight all your questions about the Ghost Rider will be answered. However, if you choose to drink this you will agree with Themis to take out the Ghost Rider for good, second you will not report this to anyone else in our world." She told him.

Which stopped Nico from reaching out. This is what his father was talking about, that some choices he made will have consequences. Yes, every fibre of his brain was telling him don't do this that this was something that didn't involve an escaped spirit or a monster, titan or a giant. This has nothing to do with him. But there was something else inside him. Something that was telling him to go after the Ghost Rider because if he didn't then the demigod world would have one less potential way of being exposed. That someone might catch the Ghost Rider on Film and upload it. It was also what happened in Sokovia. Ultron trying to recreate what happened with the Dinosaurs. The problems outside the world of Olympus were starting to invade the Demigod world. Honestly the son of Hades feared of what could happen. He knew if he took that vial he would be disobeying his fathers wishes that he would be hurting will by keeping secrets from him. But maybe if he could take down the Ghost Rider he could maybe make things better.  
"Very well I accept those conditions


	3. For Whom The Bell Tolls (Metallica)

**Author's Note: Thanks guys and sorry for lack of updates been re watching a lot of my favourite anime lately. Also trying to get a hold of 100** **th** **Century *Author of Infinity Wars Divided We Stand* as of right now isn't easy. They have been busy with college same as myself. I've decided to go back to school for a trades job either welding, heavy equipment operator, or mechanic. Anyway, I don't own any characters Percy Jackson and all characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians are owned by Creator Rick Riordan, meanwhile Robbie Reyes is owned by Marvel Comics.**

Chapter 3: For Whom the Bell Tolls

"Very well I accept"

Nico said as he took the vile and downed it. To Nico the vile tasted like old socks, it took all his willpower to not throw up. He then started to feel weak.

"Don't worry Nico it's just the vile, it will put you to sleep, Morpheus won't bother while this is flowing through your veins, it will take you back to the origins of this Ghost Rider." Themis told him.

"Once you have awakened that will be the time to find the Ghost Rider, oh and Nico 1969 Dodge Charger RT."

Nico barely heard that last part. Because he was soon falling onto one of the beds. When he opened his eyes, he found that he wasn't in his bed anymore, in fact he wasn't even in Cabin 13 or worse yet at Camp Half-Blood. He saw that he was in a neighborhood, and it was at night. He looked around to see if he could get any clues about where he was. All he saw was houses, dividers with spray paintings of Gang sings. It wasn't until he saw La Calavera Catrina. The Female skeleton, he knew he was in East La. Then he heard a door squeak and close. He turned and saw it was a young Hispanic kid who looked to be in his late teens early twenties. Nico walked closer and hid behind some bushes. As Nico looked through the bushes he saw the car, the same car that night, the one that was on fire, and had flipped through the air. The son of hades watched as the young man started pushing the car down the driveway. 

"Uncle Eli know your borrowing his car?" A voice said.  
Nico jumped and pulled his sword out. Then he remembered where he was and put the sword back where it belonged. He turned back and saw the other person was on a bike, he looked about 12 maybe 13. 

"Why aren't you in bed boy?" The older one asked. 

"Bed's for people who don't take honours classes, who don't have soccer practice, who don't wanna go to college. So why aren't you in bed?" The younger asked smirking.  
The older one smiled.

"Business opportunity" 

"You racing again?" The younger one asked. Nico assumed they had to be brothers. 

"What can I say this guy's like an ATM I won a grand off him last week, now he wants a rematch." The older one said confidently. 

"That the guy with the 5th street? There's a reason they call them El Locos." His younger brother said. 

"Nah he ain't like that, he just likes to race. You wanna come?" Older brother asked. 

"Nah I can't I gotta finish a report for science" his younger brother said sadly.  
But his older brother smiled as he leaned against the front of the car.

"All work no play." 

"Gets me into Stanford" The young brother said with a smile. 

"Yeah I know but will that make you happy? Look at uncle Theo he's got all those degrees, bought this sweet car, never has time to enjoy it. All he does is work."

He put his hand on his brother's shoulder. 

"Come on live a little, I'll help you with your homework when we get back." He then said.  
The younger brother rolled his eyes with a smile. 

"Ok but you are not helping me with me homework I need an A." 

Nico watched with a smile as the two-brothers got into the car, turned it on, and drove off. He liked those two. It reminded him of when it was Him and Bianca against the world, his smile faded. When Bianca died. At first Nico was angry and not just his sister for abandoning him but at Percy and Thalia for failing to keep her safe. At first when his sister left all his anger was at her for abandoning him, then after when he was in the labyrinth and he saw that Bianca was helping Percy and not him, he felt like he had no one then as he got older and she told him about why she joined the hunters. At first, he felt like he wasn't enough for her, but he now understood why. Before he got into Mythomagic, Nico was always angry, because he never felt like he fit in, partially because of his feeling of being gay and now understanding that he wasn't even born in the same lifespan as most of his friends. But before this he was always in trouble, either it was teachers who he talked back to, kids he'd pick fights with, or he was mad at his sister for being overprotective. It wasn't until after the war with the Titans that he finally confronted his sister, and she told him that yes she know she was being selfish but she wanted her own friends her own life, because even if she had gone to camp with, she'd still have to be his big sister 24/7 still have to make sure that outside of camp she would've never been able to go on dates, hang out at the mall with friends, go to parties, live the normal high school girls life. That part stung Nico, it made him feel like he was a burden to her, that as long as he was around she would never be happy. But now he knows that she wanted to be his sister not his mother. 

"We're not done yet son of Hades." The voices of Themis and Hecate both said to him. Nico close his eyes.  
When he opened them again, he saw that he was in the backseat of the car. With some Spanish music playing on the radio. 

"Hey so how fast we going to go in this race?" The young brother asked. The older one laughed as he turned to his brother. 

"First of all We aren't racing alright? I am your going to watch and second it's not about fast, it's about torque, quarter mile, 0-60, max acceleration."  
Nico watched as the younger brother looked with a smile on his face. The older brother looked back at him. 

"What?" He asked 

"How come you didn't go back and finish school?" His younger brother replied.  
The older brother rolled his eyes as if he'd already answered this question. 

"You know why"  
"That was then." The younger brother persisted. "We're doing okay now, I mean maybe if you went back you could be an engineer like uncle Theo,"  
His younger brother smirked.

"Gabe, I like what I do, and besides I'd rather be working on cars then getting worn down in an office."  
Finally, Nico thought at least he knew one of the brother's names. 

"You noticed that Theo has been acting a lot differently lately?" Gabe asked his brother.  
The older brother gave a worried look, took a breath and replied

"Yeah it's this project he's working on? He's been telling me his boss is out of control like he's gone power mad or something. See that's another reason why I like what I do, the only power I have to worry about is horsepower." 

The two brothers laughed, which make Nico make a worried face. Of course, Nico read Christine by Stephen King and with everything he'd seen about the Supernatural existing, he was guessing that something had happened to Gabe. But he was wrong, as they stopped at an intersection. A van was blocking them. The light turned green, but the van didn't move. The older brother gave an annoyed sigh and honked the horn 

"Hurry up buddy we got some money to make"  
The back door opened and what was inside make Nico's eyes widened. It was gang member wearing bandana's over their faces. One had in his hand a Molotov cocktail and threw it at the car, the windshield was covered in a wall of flames. 

"5TH STREET!" Gabe yelled.

All three young men ducked, and the older brother spun the wheel till smoke came off and he dented the rear bumper and sped off taking a left on the bridge with the van and the other car chasing after them. Gabe looked at his older brother with a look of fear on his face. Then something happened that Nico didn't expect, the other car caught up with them and started fire a machine gun at them, Nico could only watch in horror as the two brother's chests were turned into swiss cheese. The car then suddenly turned sharply hit the sidewalk, then BAM it flipped over, and the older brother went flying out, Nico shadowed traveled just in time he appeared a few feet away from the car, he looked and saw the older brother lying on the street not moving, Nico then turned and saw Gabe half his body sticking out and the car on fire. Nico tried running to them at first but then he remembered that this had already happened. Gabe had tried to crawl away from the car but Nico looked and saw all the blood leaving Gabe's leg which nearly made him sick. Gabe moved his towards his brother's body. 

"Robbie" he called to him.  
No answer. 

"ROBBIE…No…No!" Gabe called again screaming in vain.  
Then he heard it, a voice, it sounded ancient, and evil. 

" _Do you want a second chance? Do you want to punish those who hurt the innocent one your younger brother? I will give you all of that in exchange for your soul."_  
The voice sounded like it was there yet far away. 

"Yes do you hear me YES!"

Nico heard Robbie's thoughts in answer. Then a Motorcycle approached, Nico turned and his face nearly went white with shock, it was another Flaming skull, but this one looked, different it looked older the skull had some dent and cracks in it. It kneeled towards Robbie touched his cheek, and with an ear-splitting roar, Robbie's face was burning away like paper thrown in as kindling. He became the new Ghost Rider.  
Nico sprung awake suddenly, he was laying on his back breathing hard as though he had been running, he sat up on the side of his bed, and on his bed side table he saw a small white thing. He looked and saw that it was a business card

" _Canelo's Auto and Body"  
_

He turned to look at the back and his eyes widened it what was on the back, it was a name  
 _Robbie Reyes and 1969 Dodge Charger RT"_  
The morning bell rang for breakfast. As Nico got up it he looked at his hand. It was shaking, at first, he thought that this Ghost Rider was just a spirit some from Tartarus that had escaped during the Giant War, that it wasn't using some human as a shield, and he didn't know any spirits that could bring people back to life. Then it was the Ghost Rider itself. Something in his gut was telling him that he couldn't just fight Robbie, if he did fight and won, the spirit would just leave and go find someone else. Then there was the fact about Gabriel his younger brother. Nico shook his head, he was being stupid. He knew that this Ghost Rider had to be taken care of before the existence of the Demigod world wouldn't be so secret anymore. The son of Hades ran his hand through his messy hair, If their world became exposed which every day is becoming more and more likely due to the Avengers, the Inhumans, the mist was very slowly vanishing, the children of Hecate told Nico about this but him and Lou Ellen chose to keep this a secret from the rest of the Demigods of both camps, if their secret was exposed not only would they be forced to sign the Sokovia accords but the governments of other countries wouldn't want their children living all in one country they would want them back and the US government would help because a lot of demigods didn't exactly come to the States legally. Then there the issue with Will, he knew full well he had to tell him about the Ghost Rider, but honestly, he didn't want to it was because they were finally at Peace, Percy got a job as a fighting instructor, Annabeth was finishing High School, things were finally going their way, no giants, no titans, and the heroes weren't going to bash their door down any time soon. He got out of bed and started to get dressed. Before going down to breakfast. 


End file.
